Cry Me A River
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Heartbroken and lost, Rin seeks comfort in the only person she knows can help with this situation, her best friend; Sesshomaru Takahashi.


**Cry Me A River**

**By:** _Jaylonni Love_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the InuYasha franchise nor am I associated with this product in any way, shape, or form. I am simply a fanfiction writer exploring Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I also do not own the lyrics to the song used within the story. That right belongs to singer/song writer Justin Timberlake._

* * *

><p>This is a product of a mixture of boredom and insomnia at it's best. While sitting in my room randomly looking at my profile page, I noticed that I had promised to write this one-shot for one of my loyal readers, MiszKeriBaby. So, here it is. Hope you all enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>You don't have to say, what you did,<br>I already know, I found out from him  
>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be<br>And don't it make you sad about it _

* * *

><p>I guess it's true what they say huh? You never know how bad someone that you cared deeply for hurts you until you're crying non-stop for three days straight because you thought that you loved someone. That's what I went through. And honestly, I found it stupid after a while when I really looked at the situation. He didn't care about me. He didn't even show the slightest bit of remorse when he stood in front of me with that girl and basically told me, 'forget you, it's over'. And so now the only thing I can do is suck it up and move on with my life. But I can't. I need someone to talk to. Someone who understands me. Someone I know that I can trust. Someone like...Sesshomaru.<p>

Standing up from my living room couch, I grabbed my coat and strapped on my snow boots. Walking out into the cold winter night air and locking the door behind me, I carefully stepped down the stairs and made it safely into the snow covered parking lot. There was a frickin' foot of snow on the ground which meant that I couldn't drive there. Thank goodness Sesshomaru doesn't live too far away from my apartment.

Beginning the ten minute walk, I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my coat and walked down the graupel covered side walk. Snow began to fall from the night sky again sticking to my exposed black hair making it become as hard as ice. I hope that Sesshomaru has the heat on when I get there. And some of that delicious hot chocolate made. I could use that for the way that I'm feeling right now.

I continued walking, my boots sinking into the fluffy white powder beneath them. I could see my nose turning red because of the brisk air that hit my face causing me to sneeze. Damn, I hope I don't get sick. Maybe I should just turn around and go back home... NO! What am I thinking? I'm already halfway there and it would make no sense to go back to my place after all the walking I've already done. Besides, I need someone to talk to about this and Sesshomaru is the only person I can think of that lives within a ten block radius of me that I can talk to. He'll understand what I'm going through. He faced the same problem with his ex-wife Kaugra not too long ago and I was there for him when he needed someone to talk to. So it's only right that he do the same for me.

I continued to walk on speeding up my pace a little because it started getting colder. Making a last turn on the corner, I came to Sesshomaru's block and walked down to his house. Stepping up the steep stairs to his door, I stood there for a moment then pulled a hand out and knocked on the door. I waited for all of thirty seconds before I heard footsteps coming to the door and the lock unlatch. To say that he was surprised to see me was an understatement because the look on his face was one of utter and complete shock. How adorable.

"Rin, what are you doing here this late at night and out in the cold?" he asked in that same monotone voice that he always held beckoning me inside.

"I needed to talk to you about something." I answered smiling up at him.

I walked in and he closed the door behind me. Shrugging out of my jacket, I felt his clawed hands grab hold of it and take it away from me.

"What is it you wished to speak about?" he asked hanging my coat up in the hall closet as I stepped out of my snow boots.

"It's a long story," I said turning to look at him. "We may want to sit down for it."

"After you," he said directing me to the living room where a warm glow was illuminating from the fire place. "We'll talk in there."

Together we walked in, me a few steps in front of him. I sat on the couch, my hands folded over in my lap as I looked over at the fire place. Sesshomaru took the spot beside me, a leg folded over the other, foot twitching waiting for me to begin.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked after a few moments of silence between us.

"How did you handle your break-up with Kaugra?" I asked looking over at him.

* * *

><p>He sighed looking over at the fireplace where a picture of himself and Kaugra still sat on the mantle. I looked as well, I knew I had hit a nerve with that question but I needed to know so that I could figure out how to deal with my situation. And he was the best person to go to for that. Our break-ups were almost the exact same. Our other had been cheating on us and randomly blurted it out deeming that what we shared was over.<p>

It was silent for a few moments until I heard him speak again.

"It wasn't easy," he started still looking at the photo. "It wasn't easy at all. It felt like someone had ripped my heart from my chest and crushed it beneath their foot. Still to this day I feel a little ping of sorrow in the core of my being every time I hear her name or I look at that photo because it is a reminder of what once was. For days on end I was angry tearing any and everything that I could get my hands on apart trying to release that anger that was consistently building up inside me. I was unable to sleep for days. I was living in denial for months until finally I accepted the fact that she was gone for good. And from there I went on with my life. I realized that there was nothing wrong with me. That wasn't the case at all. What was wrong was I was trying to turn what was supposed to only be a fling into something much more than that. Why do you wish to know Rin? What's going on?"

He looked back at me, I could see the glassy look in his golden eyes due to the un-shed tears that threatened to escape from his grasp. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Those eyes, those magnificent golden eyes. It's like they were peering through my soul, searching for something. Something that would give him a clue as to what the problem was. My mouth became dry, he was...there isn't even a word for what he is. You see, somewhere along the lines of our friendship for the last two years, I've actually fallen for him. But I never let him know that because he had been with Kaugra and even after she left I didn't tell him because I knew he still loved her. And the love that he had for her, a demoness, would never be the same for someone like me, a ningen.

"Rin?" he said gaining my attention again.

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. I couldn't find the right thing to say. Way to get tongue tied when you need someone to talk to about a situation that has just recently happened to you.

"Do you need water?" he asked standing from the couch.

I nodded my head then watched him walk away, disappearing around the corner into the kitchen. Why was it so hard to talk to him all of a sudden? What was it that made me lose all focus and unable to form words to spew from my mouth? I don't know, but when he comes back with that water, I'll tell him. Maybe averting my eyes and focusing on the fire will help this situation a little.

"Here," he said suddenly beside me again handing over the glass of water.

I took the glass in my hands and smiled at him in thanks. He nodded then stepped over my legs and took his seat on the couch again. He watched me as I downed the water relishing the feel of the soothing liquid running down my parched throat moistening it again.

"Thank you," I said sitting the cup on the coaster on the coffee table.

"You are welcome," he said sinking back into the leather couch. "Now, will you explain to me what's wrong? You seem highly upset about something."

"Well," I started looking at the cackling flames in the fire place dance together, "I just recently dealt with a very bad break-up."

I felt a hand on my shoulder but kept my eyes focused on the fire. He has no idea how right he is about how I'm feeling. I feel like I could kill over and die right now.

"It hurts so bad," I said, the tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>You told me you loved me<br>Why did you leave me, all alone  
>Now you tell me you need me<br>When you call me, on the phone  
>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused<br>With some other guy  
>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn<br>To cry._

* * *

><p>I felt myself being pulled into his embrace. Resting my head on his shoulder, I cried into his shirt staining it with my tears as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. It was comforting and ironic in a sense because it's the exact same thing that I did for him when he had broken down over Kaugra. And it felt good to have someone listen to my problem. And I'm glad that it was Sesshomaru. He's the one person I knew I could count on.<p>

"Is there more to the story?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at me.

"A whole lot more," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's pretty long."

"Well since there's over a foot of snow on the ground and I don't have anywhere to be in the morning, you can tell me all about it." he said releasing me so that I could sit up again.

Nodded then swallowed. "It happened three days ago." I started suppressing the tears that threatened to emerge. "We were supposed to go out and celebrate our three year anniversary. And you know how Yakutsk is, always late so I went to the restaurant ahead of time. But, when I got there, I got the shock of my life."

I looked over at him and saw that he was watching me with keen golden coloured eyes, searching for any emotions that I was trying to hide. He must have seen a few, I was always bad at hiding things from him since we were kids.

"He was there," I continued. "He was there when I walked in. And he was there with another woman. I had stopped mid-stride when I saw them kissing. Neither one of them knew that I was standing there, watching in utter and complete horror so I took that chance and I ran. I ran out of the restaurant back to my car, got in, slammed the door and cried. And that's when the snow began to fall. I guess it was because of my mood that it came down so hard where I was. From what I saw on the news, it was around that area that got the worst of the snow."

"I see," he said after a moment of silence. "And what did Yakutsk do when he discovered that you had not come?"

"He called for ten minutes straight but I ignored them, then he text me relentlessly and I still ignored it." I said twiddling my thumbs as I looked down at them.. "Finally I guess he got fed up with me not answering him and he came to my apartment and practically knocked my door down from all the banging he was doing against it."

"Did you let him in?" he asked folding his hands over each other.

"Nuh huh," I said shaking my head. "I spoke to him through the window. And that's when he told me it was over. When he told me I wasn't worth anything to him. And when he told me the reason for his deception."

"And the reason being?" he asked, golden eyes flashing.

Was that rage?

"He got bored with me." I said with a sigh. "Seems I was only fun for a short amount of time then he just up and left."

"Hnn," he said looking down at his hands. "I see."

I yawned rather loudly and my hand flew over my mouth.

"Have you been sleep deprived as of late?" he asked looking over at me.

I nodded. Ever since my break up with _him _I haven't gotten any sleep. No sleep at all! And really, it was quite annoying. Insomnia is not fun, _at all_. (**Jaylonni: **Believe me I know, that's part of the reason I'm writing this one-shot.)

"Hnn," he said turning to face the fire place again.

Then he stood.

"You may rest here. I'll take you home in the morning." he said exiting the room.

"Thanks," I said to his retreating back.

I looked up at the mantle where that picture of himself and Kaugra was sitting. That must have been a painful memory for him. I continued to stare at it until I heard him come back into the room. He laid a blanket and pillow down beside me.

"Here," he said turning again to leave.

"Sesshomaru," I said stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes?" he said turning to look at me over his shoulder.

"Thank you," I said sending him a soft smile. "I needed someone to listen and you're the only person that I knew would."

"What are friends for?" he said, a smirk spreading before he left the room.

Friends are here for a lot of things. They're there to listen. To comfort you when you need it most. To help you when you're struggling. And that's just what Sesshomaru did for me. He helped me with a situation that was weighing heavy on my heart. He has no idea how truly grateful I am to have a friend like him.

* * *

><p><em>Done and done! Reviews are love. Let me know how you liked it. Thank you!<em>


End file.
